its all for you
by Dusk Sailing
Summary: after being rudely awaken iruka hopes for nothing more than to be able to go back to bed only to have the one thing hes wished for to finally come true
1. Rude Awakening

Okay ive been putting writing the story for the prompt carousel for a while but after finally pushing myself in mock week I brought myself to write the first chapter for you guys please be gentle on me ive been very busy with mocks and getting better after my operation

I awoke to hear a piercing tap..tap..tap of something hitting my living room window ,letting the blanket slide off my chest, I sit up and wait for the usual sleepiness to were off as I notice what time the clock reads.

02:00am

Are you kidding me... whoever's tapping at my windows going to get a piece of my mind

I ease myself out of bed before walking quickly to the window, I open it to find… kakashi

'Ahh hi iruka~

'What is wrong with you! Its 2am' I almost screamed at him

'But iruka I wanted to see you'

I feel like wringing his scrawny neck for waking me up this early but as much as id love to I still love him he is my partner after all.

I rub my face and sigh 'kakashi why'd u come see me at this time in the morning'

'Because I have a surprise for you ruka'

I simply sighed 'at 2am'

Kakashi just grinned at me' well go get dressed then the sooner your ready the sooner you can get back to bed'

I huffed and gave in he was right for once the sooner I went with him to where he wanted the sooner I could return to my bed

Walking into my light blue themed bedroom I wandered to the dresser and picked out a simple grey top with a scarecrow sat in a valley side covered in wild flowers over it and a black pair of trousers that trailed the ground slightly on me, after putting on the clothes and rooting around for my pair of trainers I walked back to the living room to see kakashi smirking at me..in a rather intense way.

Blushing slightly I turned my face away from his gaze' so are we going now then'

Feeling his warm large hand grasp mine ,I lead the way through my warm cream living room before opening the deep mahogany front door of mine holding it open politely to let kakashi through before I use the keys I grabbed from my dresser to lock the door.

'ruka can we use your car'

I feel my eye almost twitch '…your kidding me right'

'but ruka I walked here'

'you walked 4 miles when you have a perfectly good car'

I felt him tighten his grip on my hand and pull me into his arms before picking me up bridal style and start descending the stairs from my apartment.

'id do anything for you ruka and anyway I was out of petrol' he said with a rather embarrassed smile.

I just sighed and pressed my lips to his in a gently yet firm caress

'love you kashi'

I grinned as his face flushed red with this adorable yet goofy love stuck grin stuck to his face

I relaxed into his arms as we reached the bottom of the steps and he walked towards my rather cute but little black mini, kakashi reluctantly put me down as he had to open the passenger side door but gently scooped me up again and slide me into the seat before buckling me in.

A rosy blush covered my cheeks as I felt embarrassment flood my veins, he always treated me like I'm a little kid

' I can do things by myself you idiot'I said just as he slid into the drivers seat only then did I notice he'd taken my car keys from my back trouser pocket

he turned to face me showing eyes brimming with pure adoration and love

'I know ruka but your so delicate I cant help myself but look after you'

with a soft rumble of the engine kakashi put the clutch into reverse and pulled out of the parking spot with ease and grace before moving the clutch again and pushing it into 2 gear already gaining speed on the smooth dark roads ahead of us, with the slow rocking of the car and the soft humming of a tune I could only recognise the lyrics I have loved you for a thousand years and ill love you for a thousand more before I slowly drifted off into the land of sleep.

I woke up feeling rather blissful as I awoke to a soft voice calling to me and a gently warm soft hand rubbing a soft pattern into my cheek and jaw, my eyes gently fluttered open still blurry from sleep to find kakashi leaning into his chair gently caressing my face with his large yet soft hand and the first thing I heard as I opened my eyes was

'welcome back beautiful, we've arrived'

I slowly moved my hand and undid the seatbelt but by the time I managed to open the door with my still sleepy body he'd gently slid one arm under my knees and one under the top of my back and picked me up into his arms

I was about to protest when he pressed his lips to mine in a quick kiss and simply said

'just enjoy this iruka it's a day you'll never forgot'

so many thoughts passed though my head and I felt dizzy by all the different possibility's of what he meant but before I could decide he turned and I finally realized where he'd taken me.

The bright array of lights and the wafting sweet smells of candyfloss popcorn and candy apples all hit me at once.

As we walked up to the gate he gently put me down and let me look at everything I could possibly see, the Ferris wheel and carousel surprisingly quiet as well as the other rides and I had no idea why that's when I heard Christina perri's a thousand years playing though the fair and smiled up to kakashi he gently started to sing along to our song.

'Kashi why is it all empty here' I asked wondering why such a glorious place was so quiet

'That's because I booked the entire place just for us… just for you iruka'


	2. The Proposal

Okay people I'm so so so sorry for the delays on this story as well a bad day but I have had my main Gsce exams and I've had to study a lot for them so I had to go on hiatus and im not to sure when ill start another story. I probably wont start writing regularly again this is just a I'm sorry for the wait chapter okay well thanks please review

The tears rolled down my cheeks before I could suppress them….he'd done this all for me and what had I done id shouted at him for waking me up and then id slept all through the car journey to get brought my fluttering brain back to reality.

'ruka..are you okay do here what a boyfriend I was, before I could sit and feel guilty anymore Kakashi's hand you like it or did I do bad again'

'I'm so sorry kashi you did everything perfectly and I sit there and shout at u for waking me up…I'm sorry'

I felt his lips curl into a smile as he gently kissed my cheek before mumbling against the soft flesh.

'it's ok ruka... all that matters is your happiness'

Over the next 3 hour's kashi took me on every ride they had to offer, the waltzer which left us on our knee's ,the helter skelter which made me close my eyes and shriek , to a ghost tunnel ride which left me burying my head into the crook of his neck…and to finish it all off tried every game we could ,we tried to throw the ball though the hoop…unsuccessfully and we tried the shot the target and we even tried the pastel blue and baby pink cotton candy and the golden coloured apples still warm and dripping toffee

After we'd had a slow walk around to work off all the different devilishly sweet and sugar filled treats wed enjoyed I paused and noticed a rather soft tune with a melodic voice singing love filled notes of passion higher than I though possible, I followed the angelic voice as the volume increased around me leaving my brain fluttering and curious to find the person singing that divine song…within a few minutes Id ran past a grand big top blossoming crimsons and gold's and turquoise blues with glittering lights of buttercup yellow and violet lilac, and yet the music didn't stop it just leaped gracefully between the autumn's inciting wind that beckoned forth winter and danced among those crisp gold's chocolate browns and flickering flame reds that encased the simple leaves with such beauty

When my mind finally focused on the world in front of me I couldn't help but let my teeth grace the pink hue coated sky with a smile that could outshine anything.

The final ride of the park was a simple yet beautiful carved …carousel

My eye's drank in the bold line's and smooth curves of each picture in crafted on the carousel they swallowed up the curled lettering reading

~The Pride Of The Carnival The Grande Carousel~

And watered at the handcrafted mare's that trotted galloped and cantered to the soft and angelic sung melody that had led me here, my cheeks adopted a rosy hue as I noticed kakashi watching me intently trying to identify the intense warmth and joy in my eyes and the sparkle in my mood.

I entwined my hand in his and gently lead him to the beautifully painted and pride of the carnival carousel we decided after a quick look around on a midnight black mare with a sea foam green mane and a pair of aquamarine blue eyes.

The melody changed again and this time I could identify what it was with those fluttering piano notes rising and falling with the chilled autumn breeze…it was Clair de lune by Debussy and it was one of my favourites..as we rose and descended in time with the music I felt kashi kiss my neck as he released my hands from his but by the time he'd kissed the length of my pale neck he pressed something soft and velvety into my hand I looked down to see a small black box in our hands and with a simple movement he lifted the lid and revealed to me a slim silver band engraved with the words mine for eternity and a little fingernail sized ruby cut to perfection just for me… I leaned slightly to look at him as the music dimmed and my heart pounded in my chest and he simply smile and looked me in the eyes and whispered

Will you marry me?

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I nodded before kissing him the best I could at the awkward positioning of me being in his lap…

I don't think ill ever forget the look of immense joy on his face or the relief that id accepted him or the way my heart pounded and swelled with the knowledge that he wanted me to be his forever…that night I found my knight that even with all his flaws I wouldn't change him ..not for anything and since that night hes been by my side making the world glitter and shine at the possibilities we had together..

And that's how it end's a sweet love story that went the way everything should

That touched our hearts and combined our souls and for all you who read this I wish you the best of luck because everyone deserves to feel this happiness..

Okay I'm sorry for the extremely emotional and sickly sweet ending but lifes been rough and I think part of me wished this was how my relationship was going at the moment…never the less please read and review or private message me if you would like to ask or dicuss something anyway thanks for reading =]

~neena~


End file.
